The Return To Tantalus
by Squall-Yamilover09
Summary: Rikku is on an her way home, but what she find's out is that she ends up taking a road at the forgotten Tantalus. Join Rikku, and many surprise characters from many features in the Final Fantasy Prequel Fan fic


here is my story:hi my name is rikku and i am a gullwing we have just met a newcomer aboard on our way heading home, i almost mistakened her as yuna, she had short hair,a short blue skirt,combat boots,a white layerd bellytop,and she had a necklace on with some kind of wierd, and familiar looking symbol.She replyed that her name was Selphie, but she had green eyes,and a little bit longer hair,and a higher voice than yuna's,and she said that a women named lulu was in trouble,i knew exactly who she was talking about,as i was just about to question her,i heard paine screaming for help in the back room on the cargo ship,i told Selphie to take ahold of the wheel, i went back there and to find my suprise, it was a black mage he said that his name was vivi,i asked him how he got on board, and he said that his friend drove him here to give me my report,so then out of nowhere our cargo ship crashed right through the northern gate to tantalus, i told paine to watch vivi, and as i went to go check on selphie, she was gone but her neckelace, and diary, was left behind, i saw a name on her neckelace,it read: Squall leonhart,it sounded so vagely familiar, then as soon as i was done i ran straight to the back room,and i only saw vivi crying with his eyes shut tightly,i asked what happened,and he said that he accidently made paine disappear,i asked him how,and he said that he was remembering about tantalus,and what had happened there,i said than maybe we can still find her here and selphie, so than i forgot to find my cousin yuna,i went to go check on her, but she had disappeared too,vivi said that he made everyone disappear, but then i said how come that i didn't disappear too, he didn't know why,so we went to the back to enter tantalus,i found out that no one was even there,but vivi,and i stumbled upon two children running,skipping,and laughing tords some cargo train subway,so we followed them,when we made it there we saw lulu sitting on the waiting benches bleading to death,so we raced there to help,i had no clue that vivi could heal,well that's just what he did,luckily her energy was also fully restored, i didn't have time to ask but,as soon as he finished lulu said thank-you in a long no. of times and she hugged vivi so immersly tight ,i was so thankful that we both gave him a hug, i even gave lulu a hug,i asked her how is she still alive,she said that sin was forced to release us,because some strange light trapped him on his way to the underworld,she even said that she saw two girls running past here, she also said that one of them looked alot like yuna,but they didn't even bother stopping to help. i asked her about the two children, she said that she didn't see any children, so after our long conversation, we passed a broken passage way to the underground cargo subway,so all three of us ran through there,and we saw those two children walk right through the wall on the other side, right then we all saw them, and right then we knew that this place was haunted, we could not follow them because we knew that we would waste time. but we all saw yuna,and selphie run past us, they said to follow them real quickly because there was something following them,and that we needed to catch up with them,so we ran and we made it to the other side of tantalus, and we finnally caught up with them, i asked them where paine was, and selphie said that she was captchered by the two wierd children,and thier dead family,so we decided to save paine together,we went through a weird passage way that had three passages connected to it so we just took the left way and we ended up in a small church,and the wierd thing was that the room looked so clean and tidyed up, we saw two other girls there one with a white dress on, and long dark brown hair,the other with really light long brown hair,with a pink dress on. they both were asleep (but sperated) in two benches, we woke them up and said that we accidently crashed through the first gate ahead,and that we came looking for our friends,and the survivours here, the girl in the pink,said that her name was Queen Garnet, and the girl in the white said that she was,Queen Rinoa. I was so shocked to find two Queens in the same room,and in a bad time like this,but i didn't have time to question them either,so when we went outside we saw two roads one straight in an alleyway,and another one that contained strip stores so we decided to split.I had went to the strip stores with,lulu,vivi,and yuna,while,i left,Garnet,Selphie,and Rinoa together to go straight in the alleyway down north,as we went to the weapon shop we had found a dead man holding a sword and a javelin, that is when we realized that we desperately needed weapons so we took some daggers,swords,knifes,guns,armor,ech........And we tookextras to,as much as we could hold.Then when we left we also went to the black magic store, and we only took a few elements and books,then we went to the white magic store,and took some potions,tents,and elixers, but as soon as we left we saw a flying mage trying to carry vivi on the other side,but as he tryed vivi used fire magic on the flying mage to set himself free.he came falling through the sky screaming in a very loud voice but luckily i caught him before he fell in the water fountin, vivi finnaly opened his eyes he said that everone else is in trouble,so we ran straight to the alleyway where they were we saw paine trapped in a crystyle like bubble, and the others were fainted,so i tryed letting paine loose when i heard two children giggiling, behind my back i turned around and found no one there,and as soon i turnes back around i saw that flying mage with a strange dragon like animal being controlled by a wierd collar with a bell attached to it,the others fainted to,and i felt wierd,and drouzy,so i fell asleep too........sometimelater............as i opened my eyes i saw a huge window with sheer curtains,and stairs that led me down to the way out of the room,when i walked on my way out i was in a library room with people researching books,newspapers,magazines,reports,and files. when i got out all my friends were reunited, and we got rewarded with gifts, i found out that the two children were just illusions,and we finnaly got home safely home,they rebuilt Tantalus,and we all regained our stength,and we found the others,aaron,tidus,kahamri,lulu's moogle,squall,quistes,and it was strange fo rinoa to find siefer there,but we lived a short happily ever after  
THE END (for now)


End file.
